Darkest Night
by IvoryBlackstone
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed for the last time quite literally and will leave no stone unturned until she has her all time revenge. Now five hundred years later she is one of the most feared Dark-Huntresses living in New Orleans until the threat of an old enemy and a new enemy come together. Can Kagome put aside her hate for men and work with Acheron? Or all of them doomed.
_**A/N: This will be a dark-hunter crossover with Inuyasha. No pairings are in mind yet except maybe Ash/Kagome. You let me know. Since Kagome was offered the deal by Artemis in the Feudal Era of Japan five hundred years later until they hit present time again and Kagome is a Dark-Huntress.**_

 _ **I do not own Dark-Hunters or Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

The moment Inuyasha had used his claws to pierce through her body just to reclaim the sacred jewel it was then that Kagome knew she had only been a tool to him to complete their mission. After all their traveling together, the ranting and bickering, the laughs, the tears, and the bloodshed after everything that they had been through Inuyasha kills her in the end and chooses Kikyo. Sango and Kohaku had been slaughtered out right, Miroku sucked into his own Wind Tunnel, Shippo sucked in right with Miroku wanting to protect him, and Kirara had been hurt badly but before Inuyasha had gotten to Kagome, she had enough time to heal the twin tailed demon cat and hid her in the bushes to look for Inuyasha but the bastard had found Kagome sure enough.

After the battle with Naraku the jewel had made its way back into her body but even its power did not protect her for it would not give her what she truly wanted...which was revenge! Inuyasha and his clay potted wench had left to be happy together to have Inuyasha finally human and live out the rest of their days in harmony until they were old and gray. How dare he! Kagome was mostly angered by the part of his last words to her.

" _You have been useful Kagome up until now all of our friends our dead now because you were to weak to stand up and fight. Never have I been ashamed of anything until now and presence sickens me now begone into hell and return my love Kikyo's soul back to her."_

She wanted Inuyasha to feel her anger, her pain, and rage she needed it so badly she could taste it as her sould cried out to fiery depths of anyone that was dead or deity could hear her but of course Kagome knew everyone would ignore her. They always did. Let the dark cold abyss take her over hell who knew maybe she would turn into nothing and become a star to watch over her family as they sleep blissfully at night but then Kagome felt a powerful presence. Turning to look at the most beautiful woman she had ever saw stood there before Kagome. Redheaded and sharp emerald eyes was a very voluptuous woman and tall with an equally gorgeous and tall Goth man. The man held out his hand to Kagome and instantly she recoiled back further from him. Men weren't to be trusted especially after what Inuyasha did.

He gave her a look, "We our here to offer you a deal Kagome."

She glared and gave them both a once over. They were defiantly weren't human but they weren't demons either. The male and more then likely the woman too knew her name and they came to her in her time of death offering her a deal. She didn't know if she could trust them but Kagome was interested to hear what this so called deal was.

"What is it?"

"The goddess Artemis will make you an immortal warrior to protect the humans of the world to save against the vampiric Daimons that take the souls of humans to live longer beyond their years and in exchange you will be taken care of financially and one night to have revenge against those who have wronged you."

Artemis the Greek goddess of the moon and hunt put her hands on her hips and glared at Kagome, "Well what will it be girl? Your lucky I even took you in."

"I don't care much for your attitude but-"Kagome got on her knees before Artemis and bowed her head-"You are a goddess of virtue and protector of women and I am most grateful and humbled by your offer my lady Artemis. I will accept."

Artemis was shocked by the sincere politeness the girl gave her and was almost ready to respond back with some type of somewhat nice comment but knew there was no point the girl would come to resent her like anyone else. Acheron would be sure to that. "Very well Kagome Higurashi you are one of us now and have twenty four hours to get your revenge in order."

The male with long black hair and green streaks going throughout had swirling silver eyes that were actually the most beautiful thing that Kagome had ever seen but she would die again before she ever told this Acheron that. She would never open her heart to men again and in so she ignored him even though he was looking at her with a very strange expression indeed.

"Thank you my lady."

She smirked at the smaller woman and vanished from sight leaving just Kagome and Acheron.

Acheron looked at a dragon tattoo on his neck and whispered something in a language she didn't know than it flew off and also vanished but Kagome figured she would have years to figure out that mystery. Then Kagome saw the lush forest and blinding sun she would forever be banned from that after today. It saddened her but she would make Inuyasha pay and then Kagome remembered something and ran to a bush. Picking up a sleeping Kirara she explained her situation Acheron and asked if she could keep Kirara to her disdain but she wanted Kirara. The demon cat was her only friend that was left. Thankfully Acheron allowed Kagome to keep her.

"If I were you I would get to it." He took Kirara and was off.

Now it was her turn to finish off Inuyasha and Kikyo.

 **~oOo~**

Approaching the couple that were resting by a near by river Kagome could see the content peaceful look on Inuyasha as his head laid on Kikyos lap with her brushing her fingers through Inuyashas now midnight locks. They looked like a normal couple of Feudal Era of Japan and this made anger rush through Kagome's body as power surged and she blasted Kikyo into oblivion right on the spot. Her limbs and other body parts scattered around Inuyasha with the blood of his now dead love soaking his clothes and hair.

"Hello Inuyasha. Didn't expect that did ya?"

"K-Kagome?"

Horror filled Inuyasha's face as the last thing he saw was Kikyo's head.

Hours later around dusk Kagome took her leave of the blood spilled spot of her once crush and almost love. She took his Tessaiga and blew it into a thousand pieces cursing him one last time as she followed Acheron into the abyss of immortality.

 **~oOo~**

Well that's that short but my prologues will always be short and let me know if I should continue.

Ivory~


End file.
